The Architect (The Will)
Character Synopsis The Architect 'is the mysterious being that created the entire universe and everything else in creation. Considered to be a god, The Architect has existed since the beginning of time, with her main goal initially being to push back the territory that Nothing inhabited. As a result, she created something to push Nothing away and keep all from being encompassed by it's interior. Eventually The Architect becomes bored of creation and also wants to die, so she utilizes Nothing to kill her, finally allowing her to die after living a live of stagnance Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Keys To The Kingdom '''Name: '''The Architect, The Will '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''At least 15 Billions Years Old (Primordial when you consider she existed before creation) '''Classification: '''Maker of The Will, Overseer of Creation, Mother of Lord Sunday (and the other Key Wielders) '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Innate Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (The Architect can command and define reality to the way she sees fit, including effecting places outside of creation), Void Manipulation (Holds hegemony over The Nothing, a primordial void that seeks to erase all of creation and encompasses what isn't), Time Manipulation (Can cause time to flow differently in different locations; Scales to Lord Sunday, whom of which can stop, loop and bring things to alternate times), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Communicates through this method with Arthur. Scales to The Keys; of which can control populations that span the entirety of The Secondary Realms), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8; The Architect is reliant on the existence of "The House" {Creation} in order to sustain herself), Instinctive Reaction (Users of The Keys can act independently of their thoughts and Architect should scale given The Keys are made from her essence), Sound Manipulation (Key Users can silence or amplify their footsteps, increase the sound of their voices and make it sound from everywhere), Sleep Manipulation (Comparable to The Fifth Key, which caused thousands of people to suddenly fall asleep), Death Manipualtion (Granted Keys the property of killing opponents should they touch the keys without the permission of it's owner), Fate Manipulation (Upscaled from The Keys innate ability to alter the fates of n object, person or event's record, the manifestation of past, present and future; The Architect likely do this without the need of a physical record given the ability is just a lesser version of her normal ability), Spatial Manipulation (scaling to other Keys which can manipulate space in several ways such as stretching, dislocating, creating, shrinking and repairing or destroying space), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scales to her son, The Piper, whom of which can regenerate his essence from being erased by The Nothing), Illusion Casting (Scaling from the Sixth Key's feat of creating an illusory bush and Dr Scamadros's illusion spell), Existence Erasure, BFR (Can remove beings from existence with just her words. Can also banish people to The Nothing, where they'll be erased instantly), Negation (Scaling from The Keys, of which can bypass Denizen's immortality and regeneration to kill them. Gifted Dr Scamadros the power to utilize spells that can negate the power of The Keys), Matter Manipulation (Keys are capable of controlling the fabric of the House and freely reshaping the world around them in accordance with the user's commands), Barrier Creation (In the form of auto-barriers that protect the user. Can also grant these barriers the property of atomically destroying those who get to close), Acausality (Singularity; The Architect is an anomaly through time, unlike her sons, she is the only one of her kind across creation. Lacks a record nor can Keys manipulate her fate; Records are the manifestion of past, present and future), Ice Manipulation (scaling to Arthur's use of the Minute Hand to freeze Sneezer in thick layers of ice), Light Manipulation (scaling to Arthur's use of the Minute Hand to create light), Power Nullification (Can prevent the use of magic and destroy existing magic), Density Manipulation (via scaling to other Keys. When using the Minute Hand, Arthur was able to make himself heavier, and Drowned Wednesday was able to use the Third Key to make herself lighter), Fire Manipulation (has a sword with a blade made of black fire. Should be able to achieve similar effects with his Key to other Key users who can summon pillars of fire large enough to cover the horizon and reach the stratosphere), Time Travel (Can traverse through time and space without the need of The Improbable Stairs), Text Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to translate or "befuddle" text. Additionally, the First Key contributed to breaking apart the Will of the Architect, which is a living line of text) |-|Resistances =Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Due to lacking a record and also Keys being unable to alter one another's records), Void Manipulation (Can survive within The Nothing and scales to Piper, who can survive the effects of The Void), Disease Manipulation (Denizens are unable to be effected by diseases and neither should The Architect), Mind Manipulation (Keys are naturally protected against psychic harm), Fear Manipulation (Scales to The Four Key, of which can protect people from magical screams that make people go mad and instantly panic), Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Has superior magic to Feverfew, which allowed him to), Sleep Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (The Minute Hand granted protection from The Sleepy Plague, which caused people to sleep and also prevented the body from absorbing nutrients), Gravity Manipulation or Black Hole Creation or Reality Warping (Keys should give their wielder a superior level of protection to a low ranking Inspector's Immaterial Boots and Signed Seal, which protected him from the "warping effects" of the dark matter surface of a dead star), Paralysis (scaling to the Fourth Key, which allowed Arthur to continue moving while within the Architect's Press, which paralyses anything inside it when it is turned on), Power Nullification and Power Modification (higher order effects such as those caused by Keys heavily resist being nullified or changed by weaker effects, such as the magical breaking of Arthur's leg which could only be undone or healed by magic of the highest order, or Grim Tuesday's Register which was bound in place by the powers of the Second Key and initially resisted Arthur's attempts to unbind it), likely far more (Keys can protect the wielder from most threats and serious harm, which should include threats such as dismemberment via the Spatial Manipulation of the Great Maze and Death Manipulation of various sorceries) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Created the entire cosmology of Keys To The Kingdom, including The House and the numerous Secondary Realms. Secondary Realms alone are spaces that contains alternate realities and infinite territories {In reference to the amount of realities that exist} and said locations are only a smaller aspect of The House, all of creation as a whole. Her mere appearance caused the destruction of all reality, with all there being left is endless nothingness) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to The Nithlings, who are natural of The Nothing and has no issues chasing beings throughout space and time. The Improbable Drive's ability to take users across all of time and space is only a manifestation of The Architects own power. Can act within The Nothing, which exists beyond the outskirts of space and time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can able to destroy the entirety of creation from simply reappearing in The House, with said creation encompassing several realms that houses infinite realities and said realms just being a smaller apsect of the grander creation made by The Architect herself) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(The only thing capable of killing The Architect is The Nothing, a void that is capable of destroying all of creation when the time comes. The Architect was unaffected by the destruction of her own creation, of which she didn't perceive as a danger to begin with) 'Stamina: Limitless '(The Keys can grant users infinite stamina and given that said power is made from the essence of The Architect, it's safe to assume she too have limitless energy. Has never shown to tire within her appearances) 'Range: Multiverse Level+ '(Controls The Nothing, which will eventually destroy the entire multiverse and the numerous infinitie multiverses. Initally created all of reality, with The House being the centerpiece of everything) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Sees all of creation and can witness what's happening across space and time at once) '''Weaknesses: '''Capable of killing herself with her own power (The implication being her own power can kill her) Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'The Keys: '''Artifacts made from The Architect's own essence. The Keys are powerful sorcerous objects that hold different amounts of power '''Extra Info: '''It should be noted that The Will and The Architect, while the former is an avatar, are effectively the same being *A respect thread regarding Keys To The Kingdom Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:The Keys To The Kingdom Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Mothers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Fate Users Category:Sound Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Illusionist Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Density Controllers Category:Light Benders Category:Text Users Category:Time Traveler Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 2